<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Revelation by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901698">Strange Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC is a very alien artificial life form, Other, written before Bobby Drake came out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first time line Bobby Drake learns the full story behind Morphus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Drake/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p>
<p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p>
<p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strange Revelation</p>
<p>“Look Morphus we have been over this I will not sleep with you,” he said as carefully as he could the creature Morphus had resumed it’s attempts to get him to sleep with it. He wasn’t sure how to explain to the creature what held him back. He decided to try an approach other than bringing up his intelligence. “I don’t know anything about your life before the camps.”</p>
<p>“Morphus will tell,” it said cheerfully. “Morphus was born thirty years ago in weapons factor.” It said and he found himself staring at it. “Morphus was lonely and escaped when Sentinels attacked.” He was staring at the creature. “What matter Morphus was honest is it cause Morphus isn’t a mutant is that why you reject Morphus?”</p>
<p>“Honestly Morphus it isn’t that I just feel kind of like your not intelligent enough to really understand,” He said deciding to just tell the creature its broken English made him wary that it mentally wasn’t capable of understanding anything.</p>
<p>“Morphus is not stupid,” It said angrily shaping itself into a huge hulking man. “Morphus understand everything even if Morphus cannot speak good.” The creature was then gone out of his room leaving him alone.</p>
<p>“The creature isn’t lying to you it is very intelligent,” a voice said and Forge’s image appeared on the screen he hadn’t even known Forge was alive and that shocked him again. “Sorry to intrude but I though you could use someone to talk to.”</p>
<p>“I guess I could but if it is intelligent then why does it speak like that?” He asked curious about the creature’s odd behavior. “I mean shouldn’t it be capable of speaking like an average person?” He then thought about. “Also based on what it just said is it even human?”</p>
<p>“As far as I can tell from my tests Morphus was an artificial life form meant to explore outer space it has no need for food, water or air it’s super cool liquid body can survive in the harshest of environments.” He was impressed. “However, during a sentinel attack it was released and it came into contact with several human scientist absorbing fragments of their memories some how giving it a sense of self and some knowledge of the English language.” Forge then frowned. “It is smart enough to have easily learned proper English but no one in the camps or here on the island wanted to speak with it so it never bothered.”</p>
<p>“Now I feel like a real jack ass,” he said and saw Forge smile slightly. “How do you think I should apologize?” He knew what Morphus would ask but he wasn’t sure he was willing to sleep with the creature no matter how much it wanted him too.</p>
<p>“I don’t know but there is one other thing you should know,” Forge said looking grim. “Morphus is dying it looks like it was designed to endure for only a few decades so it has begun to suffer cellular degeneration it will probably pass within the next few months.” He stared back at Forge in horror. “I believe that is why it is so desperate to experience things because it knows that it has reached the end of its life span and wants to finally experience as much as it can.” Forge then vanished from the screen and he sat down on the bed unsure what to do.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>